Kat
This article is about the main character. For the deranged feline, see Cat. 'Katarina "Kat" Cassidy '''is the show's deuteragonist. Appearance Kat's an elementary/middle school student who‘s also the only human (aside from the viewer) who can understand Kenny's language. Her typical outfit consists of a purple T-shirt, red sandals and navy blue jeans, though on some occasions she dons a purple one-piece swimsuit with a yellow zig-zag across the center. She also has bright green eyes, shoulder-length black hair, and four freckles on each cheek. On one episode, she wore a purple tracksuit with yellow design and red shoes. Personality Kat is optimistic and fun-loving but does get in trouble sometimes. She is dedicated to Kenny's protection, and will not hesitate to use force against those who would wish to harm him, as seen in "Kenny-napped!". Early Life Kat was born in 1992 in Tiburon, California. She is 10 in the series. (She turns 11 in Goodbye, Ol Chum) History As seen in the intro, Kenny and Kat first met at a pet store. They became best friends instantly. Besides Kenny, she doesn't seem to have any friends except for Oscar. Kat has accompanied Kenny on all of his adventures, whether she likes it or not. She decides to become a vegetarian. Gallery Kat.png intro.jpg|Kat in The Intro Exploded.jpg|Kat after an Explosion in school Cut02-03 0337.jpg cut02-03_0271.jpg Kat siting.jpg Kat26.png Kat happy.jpg|Kat holding an electric guitar Kenny5.png Kenny4.png|Kat Hypnotised Kat laughing.JPG|Kat laughing Kat looked 2.JPG Kenny's son.jpg Kenny-the-shark-kat-karl-300-032707.jpg 2018-03-23-06-48-55.jpg 2018-03-23-06-48-55_1.jpg 2018-03-23-06-48-56.jpg 2018-03-23-06-48-57.jpg 2018-03-23-06-48-58_1.jpg|Kat donning a purple and yellow tracksuit with a whistle around her neck 2018-03-23-06-48-58_2.jpg 2018-03-23-06-48-58.jpg 2018-03-23-06-48-59.jpg 2018-03-23-06-49-01.jpg 2018-03-23-06-49-13.jpg 2018-03-23-06-49-18.jpg 2018-03-23-06-49-19_1.jpg 2018-03-23-06-49-38_2.jpg 2018-03-23-06-49-49.jpg 2018-03-23-06-49-59_1.jpg 2018-03-23-06-50-10.jpg 2018-03-23-06-50-17_1.jpg 2018-03-23-06-49-20_1.jpg 2018-03-23-06-50-18_2.jpg 2018-03-23-06-50-26_1.jpg 2018-03-23-06-50-38_2.jpg 2018-03-23-06-50-39.jpg 2018-03-23-06-55-22_2.jpg 2018-03-23-06-50-47.jpg 2018-03-23-06-50-53.jpg 2018-03-23-06-50-47_2.jpg Trivia * She switches between wearing regular shoes and sandals in some episodes. Though she seems to wear sandals the most. * Kat appears to have two different animation models; at most, her hair either hangs straight down or curls up on either side, in the style of the 1950's (see gallery). The straight-haired look became more common in season 2 and is often seen with Peter Cassidy's "brunette" color scheme. ** The aforementioned "1950's" style appears to be the finalized animation model, as it was used in the opening titles. * We know her full name is Katarina because of the episode "I Love the Nightlife" after Kenny says "Kat. Oh, Katarina." in a sing-song voice. * According to "The Check Up", she had dentophobia, the fear of dentists. * Her various outfits across the series include a wig and glasses, a dress, a heist jacket, an old-timey diving suit, pajamas, skateboarding/rollerblading gear and a soccer uniform. * Her hobbies/interests include (as read above) skateboarding, roller-blading, playing video games, soccer, reading books on ocean life, surfing and (for a short period) the saxophone. * She’s very similar to June from ''Little Einsteins. The only two differences being that she has green eyes and June has brown, and while June is obsessed with dancing, Kat isn't. * It’s revealed that Kat used to have a lot of cool friends but none like to hang out with her anymore because she has Kenny and they’re afraid. * She’s very similar to Anne Marie from All Dogs Go To Heaven. The difference is that she has a purple shirt and Anne Marie has a red dress. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists